Nashi In Love
by Safaia Bara
Summary: Little Miss Popular has her eyes set on the new guy...too bad he's already taken...Posted for Essence of Gold's Mary Sue Contest. Happy Birthday!


Here's my entry for Essence of Gold's Mary Sue Contest.

For those of you who've read my fic, "Snowed In", this takes place between chapters four and five, when Kisshu uses the ring. For those of you not familiar with the story (and if you don't plan on reading it), Kisshu is able to make himself appear human. Read my fic if you want to find out how and why.

Mary Sue Category: SS- Subtle Sue (I've decided to change mine from DEAH)

OC: Nashi (pear)

Age: 13

Word count: 1,300

* * *

Nashi- The Ditzy, Energetic Air-Head

As the gentle spring wind brushed through her dirty blonde hair, Koman Nashi skipped down the sidewalk in her freshly pressed, steam-cleaned school uniform. Humming terribly off-key, the 13 year old girl stopped at a crosswalk on her way to school.

"Nashi-chan!"

"Nashi!"

Nashi's head snapped up and her face broke out into a huge grin when she saw her multitude of friends waving at her from across the street. Her kelly green eyes lit up and she dashed across the road…without waiting for the light to change.

The blare of a car horn startled her and she froze mid-step, turning her head toward the noise. Coming at her was a shiny, bright yellow sports car, going way over the legal speed limit. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Look out!"

"Run, Nashi!"

"Nashi, come on!"

She shut her eyes tightly in preparation for the impending pain, but it didn't come. Instead, she felt as if she were flying through the air. The wind was whipping at her face, her body weightless. Mere seconds later, her feet gently touched the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the face of her savior.

He was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. His hair was an emerald green color that shone brightly in the sun, and his eyes were a piercing, glistening gold that made her heart sputter.

"Are you okay?" His voice was smooth as silk and Nashi could do nothing but nod her head dumbly and gape at his toned form.

He gave her a small smile and a wink before walking off to join a short, red haired girl.

In seconds she was surrounded by a mob of students pushing and shoving their way closer to her.

"Nashi-chan, are you alright?" her friend, Keki, asked worriedly, but Nashi ignored her.

"Who was that? He was _hot_. I've never seen him around before."

"That was Sekushi Kisshu. He a transfer who was home schooled before he came here. But I wouldn't waste my time on him if I were you. He's glued at the hip to Momomiya Ichigo."

"Momomiya? The redhead that's clinging on to him right now?" she asked, glaring in that general direction, "Isn't she like, really old or something?"

"Um…she's 15, just like he is. I think they've been going out in secret for a while now, but they aren't hiding anymore now that he's here."

Nashi stared open mouthed at Kisshu's retreating back before grinning. _He's perfect…_

* * *

Lunchtime came around and Nashi's eyes flitted around the room searching for her green eyed "victim". She finally spotted him walking out the door into the courtyard, his arm slung lazily over the shoulder of the red haired girl from earlier. The blonde quickly and quietly snuck out of the cafeteria and followed the couple outside, being sure to keep a low profile.

"Hey, Nashi, what's up?" Out of nowhere popped Nashi's biggest fan, Chuko. The brunette was the second most popular boy in school, (well, third since Kisshu had arrived), and he always had time to talk to Nashi, every single day.

"Oh, um, hey, Chuko-san. I'm good. You?" she replied politely, glancing over his shoulder the whole time. She saw Kisshu and Ichigo settle on a picnic bench a few yards away.

"I'm doing great. Actually, I was wondering if you were busy this weekend 'cause there's this party…" But Nashi tuned him out as she kept her gaze locked on the two people behind him. Kisshu was feeding Ichigo grapes while his arm was wrapped around her waist. Nashi could just picture herself in her place while the green haired boy smiled down at her…

"…so I thought maybe we could go-"

"Um…can we talk later Chuko-san? I'm in a hurry right now…"

"Yeah…sure. So…I'll call you tonight?"

"Okay." she replied. She smiled brightly and skipped off in the couple's direction.

"Hi!" Nashi chirped as she stopped directly in front of Kisshu and Ichigo, startling them out of their little, peaceful bubble, and causing Ichigo to fall to the ground.

"H-hey, what's up?" Kisshu asked, pulling Ichigo back up onto the bench.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to introduce myself . I didn't get to thank you this morning. I'm Koman Nashi."

"Oh, I'm Kisshu, and this is my girlfriend, Ichigo."

Nashi gave her a tight smile, "Hey, nice to meet you. Um, Kisshu-kun, can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?"

"Uh…I guess…" Kisshu shrugged and gave Ichigo a chaste kiss on the lips before following Nashi to another bench closer to the school building. "So…what did you want to talk about?"

Nashi slid closer and rested a hand on his thigh, "Well…I just wanted to know how I can repay you for saving me this morning. You saved my life, I need to thank you somehow."

Kisshu audibly gulped and moved farther away, mere inches from the edge of the seat, "Th-that won't be necessary Koman-san, I'm just happy I could help," he stuttered, immediately removing her hand.

"Nonsense, there must be _some_thing I can do for you. And please, call me Nashi."

"I mean it, there's nothing that you can do, I'm content with the fact that you're okay. I really have to get to class. Goodbye, Koman-san" Kisshu stumbled from his seat, rushed back to Ichigo, and grabbed her hand. He led her into the school, not glancing back once.

Nashi grinned to herself, "That went very well."

By the end of the day, Nashi had memorized Kisshu's entire schedule and had spoken to half of the student population in order to find out anything and everything she could about the new mystery boy.

That night she dreamt of how their first date was going to go- and how wonderful their first kiss was going to be.

* * *

Yes, I'm pretty sure that this wasn't my best work, but I got kinda turned around while writing it. I left it up in the air so just in case I did win this category, EoG would have an easier time adding or Nashi's demise (humorously, of course). I do plan on adding to this sometime in the future when everything else has settled down…So it's completed for now.

Later!

*SB*


End file.
